Time Of Your Life
by M.Loud
Summary: Ally is dating Dallas. But what will happen when Austin Moon the most popular in school takes the hit instaed her? Is something going to happend between the Ally Dawson- the dork girl from Maraino high and Austin Moon- the popular kid who is dating the most popular girl Kira Starr? Or will they passed it and act like nothing happend? Read&Review. Who knows? You might like it (;
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! it's me again haha :D  
so, that my new fanfic, I know I haven't ended the story "Heart Attack" but I got a new idea,  
SO, I am working on twe stories now, I hope you will love chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally.  
I don't own the song "Time Of Your Life" it's Green-Day's amazing song!

Let's start with chapter 1 (;  
**P.S - This chapter is from Ally's POV.**

I am walking happyly hand in hand with my boyfriend, Dallas. We are dating for a half-year! It's amazing right? And don't forget he is my first boyfriend since I have started to learn in Miami's Middle School. Well, Dallas asked me out because I am.. dork, like him so it was very easy for us to go out. In the third date we became girlfriend and boyfriend. In my school, there are the popular teenagers- like Austin Moon, I don't have feelings to him, he is a jerk and he dates any girl he sees. The orignal kids- like my BFF Trish and the dork kids- like me and Dallas.

"Ally?" Dallas asks, worried about me, "Are you okay?". "Yeah, I am fine", "don't worry about me" I say. "You looked weird for two or three minuets you stare at the sky and you didn't move" He says. "Really? well, you know me, I am weird..sometimes" I say, laughing. Dallas kisses my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow than?". "Yep, see you" I say and close my house door behing me.

I can't believe this day had come- the last day in 10th grade, Finally! I wake up, smiling, tomrrow it's the Summer Vacation, yay! I put on my blue skirt so that the skirt will match to my azure T-shirt that says: Time Of Your Life" when I read it, I start to sing the lyrics:  
"It's something unpredictable, But in the end is right.  
I hope you had  
the time of your life."  
I stop singing when I saw my alarm clock says it's already 7:30, I have to go to school, I don't want to be late to my last day in 10th grade, after all.  
I take my bag, "bye mom and dad see you soon" I say "Wait honey" my dad says, "Don't forget you have a shift in Sonic Boom from 4 p.m to 6 p.m". "Okay I'll be there in time, see you later" I say when I closed the door behind me.

I walk to school. I found Dallas waiting to me in the school gate, "Hey Ally" he says and hugs me, I return a hug to him. "Whats going on Dallas?" I ask him.  
"Nothing new.." the bell ring woke us up, "Let's go to class" he says and grabs my hand. I saw Austin Moon, you know the most popular kid in our school staring at me and smiling to me, but I see sadness in his eyes, I don't know how I saw it but I can feel it, something happend to him. Dallas walked me to the class while I was looking on Austin.

We got into Math class. Our teacher placed us- so I sat near Austin and the girls were jealous at me, well, I kinda of understand them, but it didn't mind to me. Dallas sat next to me near to Lee, the popular girl in our school, so me and Dallas were in the same situation, sitting near to popular kid. The lesson started, I tried to listen, but it was hard because I felt someone stares at me. I just sit there with my eyes locked on the black-borad. 4,3,2,1. END. The last lesson in math ended, finally, I don't like math very much.

I sat with Dallas in Lunch time. I saw Austin and Lee talking in the popular's table, than I looked on the Dallas, and said" You can come with to my shift after school in Sonic Boom?". "Sure" he answers and nods. I finish my lunch "Okay, thanks. see you soon" I say and walk away to my last class- Music.  
People don't know how much I love music! They know me as 'Dork Ally" they don't know "The music-lover Ally". The lesson starts. We choose songs we love and sing them on the class, I couldn't sing in front people, so I was quiet, as usual. The teacher gave us our grades I got an A+ and the teacher adds note that says: "Ally, you are an amazing musical student! Keep it up! Don't lose your love to music" I smile to myslef happyly, I am good at music, I think..  
"Hey!" I heard a usual vocie calling me, it was Dallas. "Are you ready to go to Sonic Boom?" Dallas asks me. "I have to go home first. Can you wait to me here until I come back?" I ask. "Yeah, sure" he smiles. I walked home. I see Austin walking behind me, he lives in the next building.

I cross pedestrian crossing walking peacefully, than I saw a car drives very fast, I froze in the middle of the pedestrian crossing. "Ally! move" I heard Austin yells but I couldn't move, my leg was stuck in a hole. Austin runs to me and then pushed me to the other side of the footway. I saw mu red leg but I heard a huge carsh sound. Austin was laying on the ground, not moving. I ran to him, the car owners ran away, it didn't mind me. I sat next to Austin calling 911. I start to yell "Austin! wake up.. please". " I looked on his legs that was hurted badly, Austin's blood cover them. The police come with an ambulance. "Only family allowed" one of the Paramedic says. "I have to go, please!" I begged them. "Okay- you can go". They took Austin in, driving staright away to the hospital. I can't believe Austin took the hit for me. I can't believe it. It feels like a nightmare. I grabbed Austin's hand. I couldn't believe Austin Moon saved my life.

Do you love it?  
Please review (;  
Love, M. Loud.


	2. Chapter 2: New starts & The popular girl

Hello people!  
I am so SORRY, forgive me?  
* I don't own Austin&Ally.  
* I don't own the song "Love you like a love song"  
So here's chapter 2 (;

Chapter 2: New starts & The popular girl

**Ally's POV (Sorry it's short!)**  
Ally!Ally,Breathe! Relax! I said to myslef. C'mon you aren't the one who got hurt in this car accident! I say to myslef.  
What could I say expect that- Still, I am so confused. Why did Austin Moon took that hit instead of me? I know I deserve it. I am a horrible person.  
I know I shouldn't say that, but I hate me! Really! Why? Because.. I am complaining when I am holding Austin's hurt hand. We are still driving to the hospital because it is very far away from our school. I just keep holding Austin's hand his eyes open a little bit, so I see Austin's beautiful brown eyes..  
OMG! I said Austin's eyes are beautiful..

**Austin's POV**  
"Ally?" I said quietly.  
"Austin?" she said. "Are you feeling better? I am calling the doctor" she said and left my hand.  
"No, I am fine, really. Stay here, please?"  
"Okay"  
I am here with Ally Dawson.. Ally Dawson, The most beautiful girl on the WORLD! yeah, I know I am dating Kira, but.. I have a little crush on Ally since... 6th grade.  
I hold Ally's hand and close my eyes.  
I remember it like it happened yesterday..  
-Flash Back, 6th grade, 4:30 P.M. (**Austin's POV**)-_  
The coolest kids on Maraino Elementary hit me. punches. They hit me all over my body. If you want to say-it was Bullying.  
But, the most popular girl in our Elementary school- Ally Dawson(Yeah,I know-even then, she wasn't the ugly diva) All the boys in our class fall for her.  
Ally came to hallway when they hit me.  
"What are you doing to him?" she asked.  
"We are hitting this boy- Austin "dork&ugly" Moon" ,one of them- Jordan Parks says to Ally. (He was jerk #1- the most horrible kid. I hate him)  
"Stop hitting him!" she yells at them.  
"WHY?! we taught you hate him because he is so.. dork and ugly! " Chad Pill says to her. (Jerk #2- He had the bigesst crush on Ally after Jordan)  
"Stop!" she yells.  
"Fine, be friends with that nerd," they say, "but I'll love you forever!" Chad walks to Ally and kisses Ally's cheek and gives me another two or three punches on the ribs, because I fell on the floor.  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
Then, Jordan walks to me, and gives her a slap.  
I stood up(it took me one or two minutes) and kick him, "Don't slap or hit her" I yelled at him.  
"Okay guys, we will punch him another day, Ally I hope you will be okay tomorow" he says and leaves.  
"Austin are you OK?" Ally walks over to me and helps me stand up.  
"Yeah, I am fine, thank you, I don't know what I will do if you weren't there to save me, I'll be end up going to hospital.."  
"It's Okay, but you hurt badly, so, I live one building away from school and I'll help you, until you go home"  
"You don't have-"  
"I have to, I will take care of you, becsuse.. I am kind of.."  
I kiss her on the cheek, "Me too".  
-End of Flash Back-_  
We were "more then friends" in Elemetary school. All the boys left Ally because she was with me, and they started to bully her too, but it didn't mind her.  
Now, we got the hospital and I said to Ally,"You know I own you a favor"  
"What? Are you crazy? that's why you took the hit for me.. oh Austin it will be better if I will get the hit"  
"Nope, I had to, even if I didn't own you - I was doing the same"  
"Ohh Austin.." she says and kisses my cheek, "Thank you" she says to my ear, like old times.  
While the nursed was leading me to my room I looked for Ally, where is she..  
So, I found my cellphone and called Ally, than I heard her cellphone and I listened to the ringtone she put when I call her.  
"No one compares,  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on"  
When it ended, I smiled to myslef I saw Ally's hand and she waves at me.  
Okay, do you remeber what I said before.. well I have a crush on Ally, but she is dating Dallas.. so, you know, it won't happen.  
The doctor came to my room, "Your pertty lucky young man, you got dry blows on your body, but your legs if hurt badly. don't worry about it,  
6-8 months and it'll be okay, now go to sleep" he says and leaves.  
I fell asleep withouth dreams for a helf-hour before I heard screams from outside, I tried to open my door and it was locked from outside, I am lokced in.

I saw Ally runs to me, she opend to door hardly, and said, "Austin There's a m-"  
she pass out and fell on the floor.  
What the hell is going on?!  
I called the doctor and tried to find out what happend to Ally, then I saw huge cut on her hip and her right leg and it was bleeding.  
I looked for a bandage, and I put one on her, then I look outside, another women is hurt but she is okay, so this person looked for Ally!  
Luckily, my room has to beds, surprisingly my legs didn't hurt me that bad so I could held Ally and put her on other bed, she is okay. But that cut, it doesn't stop bleeding!  
Why does that person want to hurt Ally?

Okay, I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Locks & Opinions

**Author's Note**: I am such a horrible writer.. You are probably hating me right know because of this SUPER late update.. I started school 3 and half weeks ago, so far, I had TONS of homework.. I am so so so SORRY! I am saying right now: My updates will be once or twice in a week or two weeks because right now, my holiday vacation started (2 WEEKS! YAY!) I will try update quick as possible and after this vacation I am starting to do tests so.. I hope you are still followlling me and the story! I am really sorry and I hope you don't unfollow / unfavorite me, but if you do- I understand!  
Some of the reviewers were right with ther suggestion if you want me to write your name in my next author note, leave a comment says : 'Me' and I will be so much happy if you will write your opnion about this chapter. So enough with my bablling..  
I OWN NOTHING!  
Lets GO! :)

**_Chapter 3 - Opening Locks & __Opinions_**  
_Recap:_  
Austin saved Ally from a car crush when she was on a date with her boyfriend, Dallas. Austin got hurt intsted of Ally. She was with him all the time and then something happened in the hosptial hallway. While he was sleeping, Austin heard someone screaming out side, he tryied to open door, but he was locked inside. Someone and by someone, I mean Ally opened the door hardly, and could finish her sentece when she fell on the floor, unconscious.

**Austin's POV**  
What THE HELL is going on?!  
Ally collapsed on the floor near me, bleeding from everywhere in her body, and by everywhere I really do mean EVERYWHERE, her legs, her hands, her head and in much more places, which is a really bad THING. I am about to freak out. My love is bleeding near me because of someone and I froze, I just look at her unconscious body. My brain yells at me to move but my legs feel like thet were guled to the floor. What I am going to do? WHY HER? WHY? Can someone tell me why?! Oh, I will think about it later, right now I have bigger problems to worry about.. like..STOP HER BLEEDING. Come on Austin. She could be bleeding to her death if you don't do sometong- so DO SOMETHING!  
- Okay I WILL!

I looked for bandages all over the room. Why a hospital doesn't have a bandage?! And then I saw the cabinet that have a lock on him. Luckily, I know how to unlock those stuff and this hostpital had horrbile locks so I will open it in a few seconds but I need a hair pin. I walked to Ally and searched in her for a hair pain. When I touch hair, it is so silkiy and soft I could do that all day.. and in the back of her head, I found a hair pin but I saw Ally's back covered with blood and it woke me up from staring in her bloody shirt. I hope I still remember the trick with the locks.. Please God, help me open it! I walked to the lock on shoved the hair pin. I started moving it, left and right for a few seconds and then I heard th 'click' sound says that the lock is open! Thank God! I took as much bandages as I could with my two hands and held the hair pin with my mouth.

I put Ally on the bed carefully. Her bleeding is so much horrbile then before. I saw deep cuts all over her body, but what worried me the most was the bullet in her in the middle of her back. I took the hair pin from before and shoved the bullet out of her body, luckily, it didn't moved to somewhere deep in her body.  
I started to put bandages on her body, it was kind of hard thing to do since I was sitting on a chair because my legs hurt like hell because of the accident but nothing else hurts me, expect that. I looked for Idoine to clean her deep cuts I found a huge bottle of it, great! I cleaned the sharp cut above her back and her head, the other cuts didn't bleed that bad so I put a bandage over them quickly. Ally was coverd with bandages all over her body, on her hands, legs, head and her back.

I relaxed on the chair near Ally's bed. Everything went so fast me. Yesterday, I saved Ally from a car crush and today I am trying to save her life from a really bad bleeding because of an unknown person. Those two days feel like two years. Another thing.. I can hear people talking outside right now. Why didnt they help Ally? Maybe he threatened with his gun so they didn't do anything? Why didn't somebody call 911? Or called help? Why? UGH! So to many questions!

I was so tired from this day.. I walked to a bed near Ally. My minds kept going on and on.. About Ally and Dallas. WAIT... Dallas.. I didn't saw him since the accident.. Ally is HIS girlfriend.. Why didn't he come here to be with her? Why didn't he come to check on her? Ally was here! It is so WEIRD.. I though Dallas was a really good boyfriend because the other girls who dated Dallas said he was amazing. Maybe he did this to Ally? But, HOW is it that even possible? and with that though, I put my head on the pillow while falling into nightmares about Ally..

**A/N:** SO How was the chapter? I hope you liked this! and I am so sorry for the late update and this short chapter..  
Please rewiew (:  
Love you all and untill the next chapter-  
Michal x33


End file.
